Nattie's Punishment
by writer2death
Summary: Nattie finally made it to S-Class and she had to beat the one and only Laxus Dreyar to do it. So, of course she can't help but brag. But maybe she took it a little too far. Laxus sure thinks so. He follows her home after her party and forces an apology out of her. M for a reason. LaxusXOC Smut. Takes place right before the start of the show after the X783 S-Class Trials.


"Let's hear it for the newest S-Class wizard in Fairy Tail!" Cana cheered, holding up her mug. "To Nattie!"

"To Nattie!"

Nattie blushed a bit as Cana threw her arm around her shoulders. Everyone had been congratulating her and buying her drinks all afternoon. It was barely 7 o'clock and she was pretty sure she was one more drink away from not being able to stand.

"So, Nattie, you gonna take me on your first S-Class request with you?" Cana asked, grinning. "Jobs just won't be the same without you."

"Of course, partner." Nattie picked up her mug and took a drink. "Just because I'm S-Class now doesn't mean that I want anything to change. You're still my best friend and partner!"

"Damn straight!" Cana polished off her drink and stood up from the bench they were on. "I'm going to go get Macao and Wakaba to buy us another round. Don't go anywhere!"

Nattie laughed nervously, not sure if she could even handle another drink. "I won't." She looked around at all of her friends. It just seemed like another day at the guild hall. Fairy Tail didn't really need a reason to party, but they always find one. A loud commotion drew her attention to the left of the building. _'Just Natsu and Gray again,'_ she realized with a small chuckle. Everyone else had turned their attention to them as well, even Cana who was now drinking out of two mugs while watching the action. It was nice not having all eyes on her.

"Those two are so childish," said a deep voice behind her. She twisted and smiled as Laxus sat next to her on the bench, taking Cana's place.

Nattie took another drink. "Are you going to go break them up?" she asked.

He scoffed. "Why would I bother doing that? If they want to tear each other's heads off, who am I to stop them? And if I go over there, Natsu's just going to try to fight me, and I don't feel like kicking his ass right now. Besides," he slid a mug towards her, "I was hoping to get you drunk and take you home with me. I can't do that with little pests bugging me for a brawl."

Nattie sighed at the other drink not in front of her. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure that everyone else already got me pretty drunk." She finished her drunk and exasperatedly picked up the drink that Laxus had bought her.

His hand subtly went to her thigh as he leaned closer. "Well then, let's just skip to the second part of my plan." He put a finger on the bottom of her cup and tilted it to her lips. "Drink up, Nattie." He gave her a devilish smirk that would've frightened her if she weren't already accustomed to it.

"Haven't you ever heard of patience?" she asked before having a few drinks.

Laxus's smirk remained. "Not one of my virtues?"

"Do you even have any virtues?"

"I'd be happy to show you."

She giggled a bit, taking another long drink. She couldn't finish this mug fast enough, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him some more. It was fun. "You know what, I think you owe me at least one more drink after the hell you put me through on Tenrou Island. You gave me a hard run in the trials."

He removed his hand from her leg and leaned on the table. "Oh, that was nothing compared to what I'll give you tonight. Although, you'll probably enjoy this one-on-one match more than that one."

"Hey you two!" Cana slurred, slumping onto Nattie's back and spilled her drink a bit as it sloshed. "Are you being all lovely dovey over here by yourselves?"

Laxus rolled his eyes as she plopped down between him and Nattie. "And, there's the drunk…" he muttered to himself.

"Hey! Nattie!" She slammed her hand down on the table. "We're going to do some shots together! To celebrate! Woooooohh!"

She grabbed her hand and yanked her up, moving to the bar. "Cana! I can't drink as much as you can!" She looked back at Laxus for help, but he just grinned at her doom.

"Nonsense! You can drink just as much as I can! You just get drunker! It's fine! Mira! I need two shots!" She laughed as they reached the bar and Mira placed two shots in front of them. "Cheers, partner! To my best friend being one of the strongest wizards in the guild!" She pointed accusingly at the rest of the people in the guild hall. "You hear that you punks! My best friend is S-Class now, so I suggest you don't mess with me about my drinking or she'll kick your ass!" Then she smiled innocently at Nattie, shot in hand. "Bottoms up!"

The two girls took their shots, Nattie immediately sitting on the nearest stool afterwards. She wasn't sure how much more partying she could do. Cana got distracted and ran off to go pick on some poor, unsuspecting soul and Nattie breathed a sigh of relief. _'Now to just finish off this drink and sneak out without anyone noticing…'_ She quickly chugged the last half of her drink and stood up, wobbling a bit.

"You gonna be ok to make it home?" Mira asked with a concerned smile. "You've had quite a bit to drink. Maybe a chivalrous gentleman should walk with you to ensure you make it there safely."

"I'll be ok," Nattie answered, waving away her worry. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure. Thanks!"

"Bye Nattie!"

She quickly slipped out the door before anyone could notice she was gone. Her apartment was in the middle of town, about a 15 minute walk from the guild. She had plenty of time to relive the S-Class trials in her head. From the maze to her fight with Laxus to her final show down against Cana. She hated to take away Cana's opportunity to be S-Class. That had been her fourth time trying and she knew how badly she wanted it. But Nattie had something she needed to prove, too. She was Laxus's equal and he knew it.

She reached the door to her building and put a hand on the knob when a thought hit her. She remembered what Laxus had said at the guild hall. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried about getting away without anyone seeing me, that I accidently snuck away from Laxus, too!"

"Psht, like you could ever sneak away from me."

Nattie jumped in surprise and turned around. That same devilish smirk from before still graced his lips as Laxus towered over her. "I followed you home. You shouldn't have left by yourself. I swear you nearly fell into the town square fountain twice."

"I didn't think about it. I was just trying to leave before someone else bought me another drink."

"Idiot." He stepped closer, forcing her back against the door. "Think before you do things. You did that yesterday. Beating me into submission is no easy feat. You had to have put some serious thought into it in order to defeat me." One hand went to her waist and the other under her chin. "However," he tilted her face up, "now it's my turn to make you submit to me."

She gasped as the hand on her chin moved to the doorknob and opened it. She stumbled back into the building and had Laxus not slipped his hand on her waist to her back, she'd have fallen. He gripped her tightly, pulling her close to him. The door to the building closed behind them. He practically threw her against it, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Her fingers found their way to his shirt collar and held on tightly. One of his hands on her face slid to the back of her neck, his fingers weaving through her hair. She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth and he let out a low growl. It was almost as if that bite unleashed his animal instincts, because things got real intense real fast.

In an instant, he lifted her, holding her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms circled around his neck in surprise. "Whoa!" Her exclamation only gave him room to slip his tongue past her lips. He carried her to her door, holding her against it as his mouth explored hers. Nattie let one arm fall from him and go to her pocket for her key, but before she could get it out, he'd grabbed the doorknob and, with a loud crack, twisted it open by force. "Laxus!" she yelled, pulling away from him. "You broke my door, you jerk!"

"Shut up," he growled at her. He practically dropped her inside the apartment, slamming the door behind them. He reached behind her and grabbed the back of her neck roughly. She winced a bit and stared up at him. The look in his eyes was nothing short of sadistic and lust filled. It scared her as much as it excited her. "You were talking a lot of shit in our match," he said. He stuck one finger in the waistband of her skirt, sliding it between the fabric and her skin and pulling her hips against him. He craned his neck down, his lips by her ear. "It's time for revenge, Nattie."

Nattie couldn't tell if her face was flush from the booze or the anticipation of what Laxus had in mind, but it was definitely hot. He kissed and nipped at her neck. He expertly snapped the button on the side of her skirt and it fell to the floor at her feet. She took two small steps back, each one to get out of her sandals and simultaneously lead him back to her bedroom. She wasn't able to take another one though.

Laxus grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look. "Back to my bedroom."

"Did I tell you to go there?"

"Well, I –."

He pushed her to the side and she bumped into her table. She stared at him as he slowly made his way to her. His shoulders shrugged up and his coat fell over top of her skirt and shoes. "Take off the rest of your clothes," he ordered, an evil smirk on his face.

She did as she was told and began stripping in front of him. _'It's been a while since he's been this forceful. I haven't seen Laxus like this in a long time,'_ she mused to herself. She could barely make out his silhouette in the moonlight seeping in through the window. What she definitely saw was Laxus sliding his belt out from the belt loops of his pants.

As soon as the last article of her clothing hit the floor, he was right in front of her. "Hold out your wrists." He held up his belt and snapped it, making her jump.

 _'_ _Scratch my last thought. I don't think I've ever seen Laxus like this!'_ She stuck her wrists out in front of him and he wrapped the belt around them, buckling it back and effectively securing her wrists together. He put her arms back around his neck and lifted her up onto the table. "Laxus?"

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face even closer to his. "Did I say you could talk, Angel?" His other hand slipped between her thighs and his fingers began working their way around her sweet spot. She sighed in pleasure and the warmth of her breath hit his lips. He pushed one finger inside her and she moaned, moving her head up to kiss him. "Uh-uh-uh…" he teased, moving out of the way just in time. She moaned again as their cheeks touched. "What's the matter? Did you want something from me?" His finger inside her was joined with a second as he continued to move them around. His mouth met her collar bone as he kissed and bit her skin.

"I just want you…" she breathed.

"Oh really?" He massaged one of her breasts with his free hand, giving her nipple extra attention. "Tell me, what was it you said earlier about patience?" The fingers inside of her bent and he hooked her, rubbing her core with expertise. If there was something he knew better than even magic itself, it was Nattie's body.

"Fuck patience."

He laughed against her chest. "My, how your attitude has changed," he mused. He looked at her face. She was craving him and it was written all over her. Her eyes were filled with desire; her teeth chewed on her bottom lip; her body fidgeted against him. She was putty in his hands.

Laxus removed his fingers from her and her arms from around him. He stepped back, admiring his handy work as he unbuttoned his shirt. Nattie's legs pressed together at her knees and she squirmed on the table, already missing his touch. Her wrists were still tightly bound by his belt. He watched as her hands twisted and one of them pushed past her thighs to fill the void that Laxus's fingers had left, the other squeezing her own leg. He felt his pants getting tighter and tighter as she continued to play with herself.

"Laxus, please come back over here," she begged.

He inhaled deeply. Hearing her gasp his name was amazing. He wanted to hear more. "What do you want, Angel?" He crossed his arms over his chest grinned. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Laxus, I want you to take me, please," she moaned. "Take me back to my room and fuck me. I deserve it, right? Please? I did so well at the trials. Haven't I earned it?"

"Come here," he said as he sat in a seat next to her.

"Ok." She quickly jumped off the table and straddled him in the chair. Her hands rubbed on his now bare chest desperately as she crashed her lips to his. _'I love this intense side of him!'_ she thought hectically. _'God! I just want more!'_ She was about to deepen their kiss when something jerked her head back by her hair.

Laxus scoffed, one hand on her waist and the other pulling her hair down and exposing her neck. "After all of the shit you talked about beating me on Tenrou, I ought to just leave you here like this to fend for yourself."

"Please don't…"

The hand on her waist slid up her body around every curve before stopping at her neck. He let go of her hair and pulled her to him with the other hand around her throat. "Don't worry. Leaving you now wouldn't be very beneficial to me. You're lucky that I want to fuck the shit out of you more than I want to spite you. I'll just have to find a way to do both at the same time. It'll probably hurt."

"Whatever you want…" she whimpered. Her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly parted as she panted. She was so desperate for him. He was in absolute control of her.

Laxus squeezed her bare ass in his lap and pulled her in closer. Her legs spread out wider and she grinded against him, feeling his hard member through his pants. The warmth and wetness she emitted only fueled his own desire to be inside of her.

Nattie's fingers moved down to his pants and she hurriedly unbutton and unzipped them. Laxus's belt around her wrists prevented her from slipping her hands inside them. She groaned in frustration and tried to undo it with her mouth.

Before she could make any headway though, Laxus noticed. He quickly snatched her arms by the belt and held them up above her head, pulling her closer. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he sneered in her face.

"I can't touch you," she whined, her hips moving against him anxiously.

"If you try to take the belt off again, it'll meet that ass of yours," he warned, giving it a slap. She jumped and squeaked at the sudden sting. Without warning, his pushed his fingers back inside her. The sounds in the room hardened him even more than he already was. From the squishes and smacking of his hand hard at work in her womanhood to her panting and moaning his name, he was about ready to go. He still wasn't quite done with making her suffer though.

Using the hand against her crotch, he pushed up, forcing her to stand. He pulled out his dick from opening she made for him in his pants. Her eyes widened eagerly as she saw what he was doing. She tried to step back so she could sit on his lap again, but as she did he twisted his fingers around, keeping her back to her standing position. "Laxus…" she pleaded. He took his fingers out of her and began to lightly stroke the shaft of his own genitals. The juices from her body glistened over it along with the precum that dripped from the head.

"Get on your knees," he demanded. He scooted forward and leaned back as she obeyed him. Her hands replaced his in stroking and her mouth covered the tip, sucking it in as she went up and down. He was so big that she could only really fit half of him in her mouth so her hands had to make up for the other half. His grunts of pleasure made her even more wet and excited. She expertly twisted her hands as she worked the shaft. Her tongue swirled around him and she switched between sucking hard and lightly while she bobbed.

His fingers wove through her hair, gripping it tightly. "Oh fuck, Nattie…" Out of nowhere, he pushed her face down, forcing the head down her throat. She pushed her head back in protest and coughed, choking around it. He pulled her back up and yanked her to her feet.

She gasped as he shoved her against the table and bent her over it. He dropped his pants to his ankles and stepped out of them with his shoes and kicked them all to the side. He felt around for her entrance, guiding his dick around her folds. As soon as he found it, he eased insider her, eliciting a long and desperate moan from the woman in front of him.

After a few long and slow strokes, he picked up the pace. Laxus placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her hip. With each thrust in, he pulled her down on him, allowing him to get farther inside each time. Her moans became howls of pleasure and praises to deities. "Oh my God, Laxus! Fuck! God yes! Harder! Holy fuck!"

The hand on Nattie's shoulder slid to her throat and he forced her to arch her back, choking her. She gasped, able to only get a couple of small breaths. He grabbed her breast from behind with the hand that was on her hip, squeezing her roughly. "You want me to fuck you harder, huh?" he grunted in her ear. "You sure you're not going to break under me, Angel?" Her moans came out muffled and weak against his hand blocking her airflow. "What did I hear you telling Erza about how easy it was to beat me on Tenrou? You were surprised that the flame brain hadn't done it yet, right? I'm just… that… weak!" He emphasized each word with a hard thrust. With the last one he released her throat and she let out a loud groan of pleasured pain.

"I'm gonna cum!" Nattie yelled out.

He chuckled. "No, you're not." He pulled out of her suddenly and stepped back, leaving her there laying over the table.

"Laxus! Come on! Please?!"

He smacked her ass and she stood up and turned around. He had a sadistic grin on his lips that made him all the more desirable. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, her tongue pushing past his lips immediately.

Laxus picked her up, walked her to the wall and pushed her against it. He slipped his dick back inside her, but he moved agonizingly slow for her.

"Laxus… Please fuck me!" Her legs around his waist tightened.

"Not fast enough for you, baby?" he asked tauntingly.

"Please go harder," she begged.

"I don't know if I can. I am pretty weak."

She whined and swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry! I take it back! Beating you was the hardest part of the S-Class trials! I probably got lucky! You're better than me! Punish me for being so bad and talking shit about you! Please, Laxus! I can't beg anymore!"

"Oh, I'm sure you could," he said. "But that'll do." With that, he pushed into her hard and fast. She moaned in delight as she bounced on his cock, her back rubbing against the wall. He pressed against her. Her breasts pressed against his firm chest. His fingers dug into her thighs. He kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip and forcing is tongue in her mouth, roaming around in a battle that he was dominating in.

He could feel her lower region start to spasm around him. "Are you ready to cum, Nattie?" he asked, kissing her jaw and licking a small trail along the jaw line.

"Please don't stop!" she begged.

"Cum for me," he growled into her ear.

As he sped up, Nattie swore she was going to break into two. She pulled herself as tightly against him as possible. A warm sensation bubbled up inside her. The pressure burst and her muscles contracted around him. "Oh fuck, Laxus! Yes!"

As she rode out her orgasm, his mouth found her neck and bit and sucked her skin. The feeling of her warm juices dripping on him along with her spasming insides sent him over the edge. With another few hard pounds into her, he came too. Her head hit the wall as he crashed his mouth onto hers while he drained himself.

Once he was satisfied, Laxus let go of her legs. He set her down, pulling her arms over his head and in front of him. She leaned against the wall, panting in exhausted ecstasy. He undid the belt and released her wrists, pulling each up one by one and kissing the bruises that had already started to form from her tugging on the leather.

Nattie couldn't even muster the strength to open her eyes. Laxus pitied her and felt only a little guilty for exhausting her so much. He bent over, lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed. "Laxus," she mumbled as he laid her down.

"What, Angel?"

"I still think I kicked your ass on Tenrou." She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

He smirked down at her. He sighed and climbed on top of her. She giggled as he kissed her softly. As much as he could tell she wanted to go again, she just wasn't in it as much as before. He rolled off of her and pulled the covers over the both of them. "Goodnight, Nattie," he said, kissing her temple and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Laxus," she answered sleepily, not objecting to his stopping her attempt to go for round two. She was really tired and needed some rest. After all, tomorrow she was going to go on her first S-Class quest without Laxus. She snuggled into his chest. She finally reached his level. She was as strong as he was. With that last happy realization, Nattie allowed sleep to take over.


End file.
